kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A Game of Tag, a Nest, and a Rich Girl
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Kougami asks for a share of Eiji and Ankh's Medals, while Mezool decides to use Hina's shopaholic classmate to create a new Yummy. Plot Via the monitor Erika holds before Eiji and Ankh, Kougami proceeds to negotiate with the latter in forming a partnership where they all share the Medals, with Kougami receiving 70%, while Erika gives Eiji a box of Candroids as a sign of good will. However, Ankh is unable to accept the terms as he is given time to think it over. Meanwhile, as the Greeed now assume human forms on response to Kazari realizing humanity has changed, Mezool approaches a rich girl named Haruka Yamano and uses her to create a mass of roe which soon begins to multiply based on Haruka's desire for shopping. The next day, while going to her fashion college, Hina meets up with Haruka who gives her a scarf that she drops due to bumping into her. Elsewhere, Ankh tries to research the Kougami Foundation to track Kougami down to teach him a lesson, but he is interrupted when he senses a strange presence. He takes Eiji to the location as he has him transform into Kamen Rider OOO before Mezool appears. Though evenly matched with Kamen Rider OOO, Mezool falls back. Though he detects her Yummy's faint presence, Ankh leaves Eiji so he can resume his search for Kougami. Eiji goes off on his own when he realizes that Ankh was looking at a particular building. However, he finds Hina there, who says that her friend Haruka lives in the building, even though Eiji warns her that a monster may be inside. When Mezool meets up with her fellow Greeed, she mentions how she has come across Ankh and Eiji. Uva decides to hunt them down and finds Eiji on his own as he finds Hina at Haruka's place. Uva attacks Eiji, who is unable to transform into Kamen Rider OOO to defend himself. He activates a Taka Candroid to carry one of the new Batta Candroids to alert Ankh to the attack. As Eiji attempts to escape from Uva on a Ride Vendor, the Batta Candroid makes it to Ankh as he gets on a Ride Vendor himself. Elsewhere, Hina finds Haruka who tries to brush her off until Haruka gets a call from her father who is on business in America, alerting her that that they are now bankrupt. When Ankh finds Eiji and Uva, he gives Eiji the Core Medals so he transforms into Kamen Rider OOO. During the fight, Uva attempts to retrieve his Batta Medal and has the upper hand in the match. Realizing that Kamen Rider OOO could be defeated, Ankh brings up the fact that Kazari has taken the Kamakiri Medal that he originally stole. Uva becomes enraged and confused about learning this as Kamen Rider OOO transforms into Takatorartar, giving him the upper hand in the fight. Uva bleeds out several Cell Medals and Ankh catches some of his Core Medals that are also ejected, realizing that he now has a set of three Core Medals: the Batta Medal, the Kamakiri Medal, and the Kuwagata Medal. Core Medals *'Medals used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta, Cheetah *'Combo used:' **Tatoba Combo, Takatorartar Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***+One Kuwagata Medal ***One Kamakiri Medal ***+One Batta Medal **Yellow ***Two Tora Medals ***Two Cheetah Medals *The episode title refers to Eiji being chased by Uva (another meaning of it is Ankh trying to find Kougami), Mezool making a nest of Yummy, and Yamano's personality. *First appearance of Batta Candroids. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: A Game of Tag, a Nest, and a Rich Girl, Fashion, a Contract, and the Strongest Combo, A Lousy Husband, a Trap, and a Jackpot and Sabotage, Having No Greed, and Taking a Break. DSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, DVD cover BSTD08612-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 2, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢追いかけっこと巣とセレブ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢追いかけっこと巣とセレブ｣ Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Episodes